When I Had The Chance
by Sapphie
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have feelings for each other, but they don't want to admit them. Suddenly, Syaoran is in the hospital. What happened? And will Sakura finally admit her feelings for Syaoran? R+R pls! ^^ The last chapter is up!!
1. Chapter 1

SN:Hey!! I'm in a sad mood today, so I thought I'd try to get out of that sad mood by typing up my story. Wait a sec...this is a sad fic. Wow, Sapphie. You're so smart. It'll just make me sadder! ;_; Oh well...that's okay. I'll eventually get out of this mood. I'm sure it's just a phase.  
  
Info: Sakura has feelings for Syaoran, and she told Tomoyo about it, and now Tomoyo is pushing Sakura to tell Syaoran how she feels about him, but Sakura is afraid of his reaction, so she doesn't tell him. Oh, and Eriol and Tomoyo are together. Oh yeah, and this is when they're in their last year of highschool. Um....I think that's about it.  
  
  
.:: When I Had The Chance- Chapter 1 ::.  
  
  
Key:  
"---" dialogue  
  
'---' thoughts  
  
_---_ enforced/stressed words  
  
::--:: dream  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Sakura. Have you told Syaoran that you-" Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura. Syaoran was coming into the classroom.  
  
"Shush, Tomoyo. He's coming." Tomoyo became silent.  
  
"Hi, Sakura. Hi, Tomoyo." Syaoran said upon entering the classroom.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran." they said simultaneously.  
  
"Are you excited? It's the last day of school! And we'll be going to college as soon as summer's over!"   
  
"Yeah. I'm so excited! I can't wait 'til college! Free at last!!" Sakura said happily. Tomoyo gave a soft giggle. Syaoran just smiled at her and thought, 'No wonder I like her so much.'  
  
Since it was the last day of school, the teacher let the class go outside for a free period. (SN: Damn. I wish our teachers did that!) Sakura laid in the lush green grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Tomoyo sat under a tree and cracked open a book. (SN: Damn. If I were Tomoyo, there  
would be no way in hell I'm going to open a book!!) Syaoran and Eriol were playing soccer together. Soon, they were done with their little one-on-one match (which, by the way, no  
one won). Syaoran went to get him and Eriol drinks. Eriol walked over to where Tomoyo was. He plucked the book out of her hands and before she could say anything, he kissed her. When they separated, Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"So, is this a hobby of yours now? Robbing young girls of their books?" Tomoyo asked playfully.  
  
"No. My hobby is stealing kisses from a beautiful girl named Daidoujii Tomoyo." He smiled at her and did just that. Soon, Syaoran was back and he had a drink for Eriol, but he saw that Eriol was a little "busy" at the moment.   
  
'Great. I went all the way to the other side of the building to get him a drink and now he can't have it. What am I gonna do with this extra drink?' Then he eyed a peaceful Sakura. Syaoran walked over to her.  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
"Hey, Syaoran." Sakura looked at him and gave her best smile. Syaoran sat next to her.   
  
"Um, I have an extra drink. It was supposed to be for Eriol, but he's kinda busy now." Sakura looked over in Eriol's direction. She giggled a little.  
  
"So I see."she said, still giggling.   
  
"Do you want his drink?" Syaoran asked, holding out he extra cup for her.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Sure." Syaoran said in reply. The last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of the school year. Everyone screamed and shouted in celebration.   
  
"NO MORE SCHOOL!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
~*~That afternoon~*~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo went to the park for a little end of the year celebration. It became dark and they decided to go home. Eriol walked Tomoyo home. Syaoran asked Sakura if she needed a ride home. Sakura declined his offer and walked home. Syaoran got in his car (SN: Yes. He has a car.) and drove home. He was almost home when suddenly...  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: So...whaddya think?? Huh huh huh? Was it good, bad, okay, horrible? Review please! Or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! See you in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: Okay. Okay. I love this chapter. It's so sad. ;_; Read on!  
  
  
.:: When I Had The Chance- Chapter 2 ::.  
  
  
Key:  
"---" dialogue  
  
'---' thoughts  
  
_---_ enforced/stressed words  
  
::--:: dream  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran? Wake up! Please! Please wake up!!" Tomoyo said, tears welling up in her eyes. Eriol stroked Tomoyo's long hair. She turned to Eriol and cried in his arms. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Eriol said, still comforting Tomoyo. Sakura walked intot he frighteningly quiet room. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon the most horribel sight she'd ever seen. There, on a hospital bed, laid a very hurt Syaoran. His body laid lifeless on the bed. He was hooked up to many machines. She ran over to the bed. She suddenly felt her heart stop beating. She felt her soul escape her body. She felt the earth stop spinning. She felt the world die.  
  
"Syaoran?" she whispered. She took hold of Syaoran's motionless hand. She squeezed his hand. "Syaoran?" She whispered again. Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. She told herself to be strong and held back her tears. Eriol and Tomoyo left the room. They knew how much Sakura really  
liked Syaoran. Sakura knelt by the bedside. She tried desperately to hold back the tears that so badly wanted to pour out. "Syaoran.."she whispered. A tear was on the verge of falling, daring to escape, but she didn't let it go. Someone knocked on the door. It was Eriol. "Come in." Sakura  
said quietly. Eriol came in quietly. Sakura looked at Eriol. "What happened to him?" Sakura asked worriedly. She felt herself trembling.  
  
"Syaoran...he was in a car accident." Eriol said flatly. Sakura's eyes widened. "He didn't have a chance."  
  
"What happened? Did he run a red light or something?" Sakura's heart beat faster and faster.  
  
"When he was at an intersection, some guy didn't stop at the red light. Syaoran was hit by that car. Apparently, it was a drunk driver that was driving. Syaoran is in a coma now." Sakura's heart sank.  
  
"Oh my god." she whispered out. She squeezed his lifeless hand again. Eriol stood next to her quietly. Someone knocked on the door. A nurse came in.  
  
"Excuse me, but is there a relative of Li Syaoran here?"  
  
"Yes. I am." Eriol said, turning to the nurse.   
  
"Will you come with me please?"  
  
"Okay." Eriol said. He turned to Sakura and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked up at Eriol. "I'll be fine." She turned her attention back to Syaoran. Eriol quietly left the room with the nurse. He walked out of the room.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo called out. She stood up from her seat by the door.  
  
"Tomoyo. I thought you went out for air." Eriol said.  
  
"I did, but I decided to come inside."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh. He's coming with me. He needs to give me information on the patient." the nurse said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Come back soon." Tomoyo said to Eriol. He quickly kissed her.   
  
"I will." Eriol walked with the nurse and Tomoyo went into the room. She walked in to find a broken down Sakura, kneeling by the bedside, holding Syaoran's hand, ready to break into tears.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo quietly called out. Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo!!" Sakura got up off her knees and hugged Tomoyo, finally letting the tears fall free. Tomoyo comforted her best friend. Sakura cried her heart out. "Why, Tomoyo? Why??" Sakura said in between sobs. "Why didn't I go with him? I could've helped him!!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo quietly said. "Even if you were with him, you might not have been able to help him anyway. You yourself could've been hurt." Tomoyo said gently.  
  
"I don't care if I got hurt! I still could've helped him. Look what I've done!" Tomoyo tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Sakura cried hysterically. "I could've helped him! I could've saved him!" Sakura kept on crying out. Tomoyo didn't even bother trying to convince Sakura that  
there was nothing she could do. Sakura would've blamed herself for Syaoran's wounds even more. Tomoyo cold do nothing but comfort her friend. Eriol came back to see a hysterically crying Sakura in Tomoyo's arms. Eriol came back to the room.  
  
"Sakura." Eriol called out her name a few times before she even noticed that he was there. Sakura looked at Eriol through teary eyes.  
  
"Eriol!!" I could've saved him! I could've helped him!!" Sakura said.  
  
"That's what she kept on telling me." Tomoyo said quietly. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, then back at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura..." Eriol began. "There was no way you could've helped him."  
  
"Yes! I could've helped him. If I was the car with him, I-"  
  
"You could've gotten hurt yourself" Eriol said, interrupting Sakura.  
  
"I don't care! I still could've helped him!!" Sakura burst out into more tears. Eriol held Sakura. She cried in his arms. Tomoyo stood there quietly.  
  
"Sakura. If you have faith in him, he'll pull through. I know he will." Eriol said.   
  
"Of course I have faith in him! I love hi-" Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other. Sakura suddenly wore a shade of pink on her face. Sakura looked at Syaoran's peaceful face and the shade of pink she was currently wearing turned into a deeper pink.   
  
"I-I-I love him..." Sakura said. She looked at Syaoran lovingly. "I love you, Syaoran." she whispered.   
  
Suddenly....  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Hahahahahaha. Cliffhanger!!! *does a cliffhanger dance* Hmm...maybe I should leave this story here. *evil grin* Nah, I'm just kidding. Even _I'm_ anxious to find out what happens. Wait a sec...what am I saying?? I'm the one writing the story. Hehehehehehe. Well...I'm gonna leave you guys to figure out what happens next. See ya in chapter 3!! ^.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

.:: When I Had The Chance- Chapter 3 ::.  
  
  
Key:  
"---" dialogue  
  
'---' thoughts  
  
_---_ enforced/stressed words  
  
::--:: dream  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's eyes flickered open. She opened her eyes to see Tomoyo and Eriol watching over her. Sakura blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked, sitting upright. She found herself in a hospital bed.  
  
"You fainted, Sakura." Tomoyo said. Sakura put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Really? No wonder I feel kinda lightheaded." Sakura said.  
  
"You should lie down more if you feel lightheaded, Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"No. I'm fine." Sakura said. She got out of the bed. Then, reality came crashing back at her. There, right beside her was a lifeless Syaoran. Sakura felt her eyes water. Tomoyo held her.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. He'll get better." Sakura nodded. Sakura cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, may I have a moment alone with Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, Sakura. We'll be right outside if you need us." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Sakura said, shedding a smile. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled back. Tomoyo took Eriol by the hand and walked outside. Sakura closed the door. She walked over to Syaoran's bedside. She watched him breathe slowly, his chest going up and down steadily. His messy chestnut hair was  
messier than ever, and he had a bandage on head. She gently moved his hair to the side so that it didn't fall in his eyes. She wanted to see his beautiful face. She felt a tear trying so hard to escape, but Sakura fought it back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Syaoran." She looked at his peaceful face. "How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I get in the car with you? I could've warned you about the car coming. What the hell is wrong with me?" Sakura held Syaoran's hand. Then, she remembered something. She said that she loved him. She gasped a little. "Oh my god." Sakura's mouth hung open. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran!" A tear had finally escaped. "Why didn't I tell you when I had the chance?" Another tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped away her tears. "Why didn't I realize it sooner?" Sakura kissed his lifeless hand. "I love you, Syaoran." A tear fell on his face. (SN: Just a reminder that ::-:: means that it's a dream!)  
  
:: Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand through the park. They took a seat on a park bench. Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
"What a beautiful day." Sakura said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah. It is a beautiful day, but it's not as beautiful as you." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura said. She looked at him lovingly and smiled. Syaoran smiled back and kissed Sakura. When they separated, they smiled at each other. Then, Syaoran felt a raindrop on his face... ::  
  
Sakura suddenly gasped. A smile was ready to appear on her face. Syaoran flickered his eyes a little.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Hahahahahaha!!! *evil grin* Guess what happens now!!! It's kinda obvious what's going to happen. Please R+R and tell me how I'm doing!! Or you can email at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com. Well, see ya in Chapter 4! ^.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

.:: When I Had The Chance- Chapter 4 ::.  
  
Key:  
"---" dialogue  
  
'---' thoughts  
  
_---_ enforced/stressed words  
  
::--:: dream  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran siad groggily.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura said with hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"I-is that you, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Syaoran." she said, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry, Sakura." Syaoran said, almost whispering. Sakura quieted down a little. Tomoyo walked in and gasped.  
  
"Eriol! Come here now!!" Tomoyo yelled out. Eriol came rushing in and he was taken surprise. Syaoran was awake. Syaoran slowly turned his head to face Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi guys." Syaoran said, his voice a little hoarse.  
  
"Syaoran! I'm so glad you're okay!!" Tomoyo said, running to his bedside.   
  
"Welcome back." Eriol said with a smile on his face, joining Tomoyo and Sakura. Soon, a nurse come into the room.  
  
"Excuse me. I have to do a check up on the patient." She saw Syaoran awake. "Did you have a nice nap?" she said sarcastically. Syaoran giggled a bit.  
  
"I'm doing better, nurse."  
  
"That's great." said the nurse. "Now I just have to make sure you're doing better." Syaoran nodded. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol took a seat across the bed. The nurse examined Syaoran. Soon, Syaoran's check-up was done. "Great news!" the nurse said, turning to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. "The patient is almost fully recovered. He can finish his recovery in the comfort of his home." Everyone smiled.  
  
"That's great." Eriol said. "When can he leave?"  
  
"He may leave tomorrow morning." Everyone smiled even more.  
  
***The next day***  
  
"Hey Syaoran, ready to go?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just gotta sign something, then we'll be able to leave." Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay." Eriol said. Soon, Syaoran was done signing the papers. Syaoran joined Eriol and soon enough, they were going home.  
  
***Ten minutes later***  
  
They finally reached Eriol's house.  
  
"Why did we come to _your_ house?" Syaoran asked while stepping out of the car.  
  
"I just ned to pick something up first."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure." They headed for the door. Since Syaoran was in front of Eriol, he opened the door. Syaoran had a surprised expression on his face. Everyone (SN: And I mean _everyone_ ...Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, the whole Sakuara gang) surprised Syaoran with a "welcome back" paraty. (SN: Okay, guys. I know, I know. That was pretty dumb!! ~.^) Of course, Syaoran stayed and enjoyed the party. Soon, everyone left. The only people that were left in the house were Sakura and  
Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo were outside. (SN: Hmmmm....I wonder what they're doing...*snicker*) Syaoran was sitting on the couch. Sakura sat down next to him. There was a silence between them.   
  
"Um...Syaoran." Sakura began.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura?"  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"I...I...this is really hard for me to say..."  
  
"That's alright. I have to tell you something anyway."  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...I love you, Sakura." Sakura suddenly smiled and a tear fell from her emerald eye.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran!! I love you too!!!" Sakura cried out. She hugged him. "I'm sorry, Sakura." Syaoran said as he pulled away from their hug.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sorry it took so long for met to realize how much I love you." Sakura smiled more.  
  
"It's no wonder why I fell in love with you." Sakura said, looking lovingly into his beautiful amber eyes. Suddenly, Syaoran leaned in and kissed her. At first, she wanted to resist, but soon, she gave in and kissed him back. Little did they know that someone was taping them.  
  
"Tomoyo...are you getting all this?" Eriol whispered.  
  
"Yep. Everything." Tomoyo whispered back. They both giggled quietly and kept on taping.  
  
*****  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
SN: *takes a bow* Thank you, thank you. I know...that was the dumbest ending...but oh well. Hope you guys liked it!!! Thanks to everyone that took the time to review this fic!! See you later!! Ja ne!!! ^.~ 


End file.
